It is often desirable to make a physical machine more able to achieve its operating response. To enable an industrial system comprised of one or more machines to achieve the design response, a reference state and an actual state assessment are required so as to change the machine(s) setpoints. An assessment and/or predictions regarding the conditional state of an industrial asset, such as a mechanical system is required. For example, the estimation of Remaining Useful Life (“RUL”) of a mechanical system, such as an aircraft engine or parts of such engine, to physically or operationally change the system's assignment and thereby shape via the asset's operation, when the system should be maintained or replaced. Even with improvements in sensor and computer state estimation and control technologies, however, accurately making such operating control, assessments and/or predictions can be a difficult task. For example, mounting a large number of dedicated sensors in a mechanical system might be impractical, such as in high temperature or harsh areas and may not always provide sufficiently accurate data.
It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to facilitate assessments and/or predictions for an industrial asset in an automatic and accurate manner.